


Do you believe in fate?

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: Aomomo drabble and ficlet collection





	1. private eye au

"Targets spotted,” Momoi whispered into the earpiece as she observed Kuroko Tetsuya-san meeting up with a tall readhead and exchanging a package under the table.

"Copy that,” comes Aomine’s gruff voice as she can see him taking a few photos from the other side of the café where their targets met; just as their client Aida-san said they would.

"What’s their deal?” Aomine asked into the earpiece, and Momoi hid her grin behind the cup of her still warm cappuccino.

"I don’t know, but we are about to find out,” she replied as she left a few banknotes and got up to follow the tall redhead out of the café.

 


	2. last man standing

Momoi was about to try out that new cupcake recipe she got from Riko-senpai and make some sweets for the whole Touou when she heard loud banging, no not knocking,  _banging_  at the door.

“SATSUKI!” Aomine almost shouted in her face when she opened the door. Also he was crying.

“Dai-“ He didn’t wait for her to finish, only barged into her home like he owned it (not that she was surprised by that). She closed the door and followed him inside.

Aomine was sitting in the living room, head in hands and he was weeping. Or moaning. Or whining. Whichever it was.

“Dai-chan.” She sat next to him and gently patted his arm. She was feeling a bit apprehensive. Aomine never really cried, at least not in front of her, and the last time he did it was when they were ten or so.

“Dai-chan.” She repeated and shook him gently. “What’s going on? Are you hurt? Is your mom hurt? What’s wrong?”

“I’m the last.”

Momoi blinked confused at the statement.

“What?”

“I’m the last one!”

“The last one of what?”

Aomine looked at her for a moment, confused himself why was she even asking such an obvious question.

“The last straight.”

Momoi gaped.

Aomine made a frustrated noise.

“You know how Tetsu and Bakagami like to play house and shit?”

“You mean that they are  _boyfriends_.” She corrected him, not happy with his choice of words for some reason.

Aomine waved her off.               

“Yeah. Whatever.  Also did you know Kise has the hots for Kaijo’s captain?”

Momoi stayed silent. She remembered very clearly when Ki-chan asked her to not tell anyone.  Nevermind that he’d make it national news the next day by himself, but Aomine was…well….off in his own world and he never paid attention to who crushed on whom, who confessed and who was about to and who already dated etc. She just assumed Aomine must have seen Kise with Kasamatsu or Kise must have told him himself for some reason.

“You did??!”

Momoi sighed.

“Yes. For a bit. He asked me not to say anything to anyone.”

Aomine made a face and it looked like he was really angry at her for withholding such ‘valuable information from him, but if she indeed told him that he would probably say that he didn’t cared.

Which meant this had to be matter of honor or something. Maybe Aomine was the last to know. It was a possibility.

“Anyway.” He started again. “Do you know that Midorima is too? I mean gay? For Takao? Or that even  _Murasakibara_  and the pretty boy from L.A are kind of fishy to me?”

Silence.

“I cannot believe you.” He lamented and hid his head in his hands again.

“Does Murasakibara have a type outside of cake? Does he have a sex drive?!”

Momoi sighed. Honestly she was a bit (not sure if positively) surprised that Aomine knew what a sex drive was in the first place. In an attempt of lifting his spirits and be a good childhood friend she patted his back.

“It’s okay Dai-chan. There’s still Akashi-kun.”

At that Aomine snorted and lifted his head to look at her.

“Akashi texted me where can you buy body pillows. I have no idea why he texted me, but I know that you know  _who_  likes  _body pillows.”_

Momoi blinked and hummed.

“Makes sense now.”

Aomine whined.

“Told you I’m the last one.”

For the umpteenth time Momoi sighed, this time resigned.

After a moment of silence Aomine perked up.

“What?”

“Maybe it’s not all bad.”

“How’s so?”

“I mean…if they’re all…gay…they won’t get in my way.”

“Your…way…”

“Yeah.”

“Mhmm.”

Another longer pause, where Momoi could basically hear the cogs in his brain work furiously. Suddenly he stood up, which prompted Momoi to look up.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“Are you going to be fine? Remember you’re the last straight.” She teased, but Aomine didn’t seem to get the bait this time.

“I know. That’s what I need to be more straight for all of them. Fill in the quote.”

“You mean fill in the quota.”

“Yeah. That.”

“So what are going to do?” She asked now genuinely curious. Aomine paused, hand on the door handle.  He looked over his shoulder at her, expression serious.

“Isn’t that obvious Satsu. Go look at boobs.”


	3. desperate kiss

"Soooo truth or dare?”

Playground was probably not the best place to play that game, but Daiki, age 11 didn’t really register it until the damage was done.

A couple of boys around his age looked at each other before they grinned mischievously and agreed.

They didn’t have any bottle so they just went in turns.

Daiki was brutal. Telling the other boys to spill their darkest secrets and do some nasty things. Needles to say he was the king of the game.

He spun his basketball on his finger, expression nonchalant and daring when his turn came again.

“This sucks.” One of the boys complained. “No matter what we ask or tell him to do him he always wins.”

Another boy sighed.

Daiki shrugged, now lazily throwing his ball in his palm.

“So do you admit I’m the best?”

They all shot him murderous glares.

Daiki rolled his eyes. They were nothing compared to angry Satsuki though. And  _boy_  was Satsuki angry at him recently.

He tried to explain to her that it was kind of lame that they mostly hang out together. Daiki wanted to play with the other boys, but without Satsuki. He wanted to play  _boy_  games with  _boys_.

Satsuki got angry, called him stupid, stomped off and haven’t talked to him since. Which was like a week ago.

So Daiki started hanging out with boys. And at first it was fun, they played basketball, and went to catch bugs. Satsuki hated bugs, but she liked when he caught butterflies for her. Even if then she let them go, stupid girl ugh.

Anyway, it was fun and way different than playing with a girl. But soon the games became redundant, because everyone wanted to play cops or robbers, or army or whatnot and they weren’t really fun to play basketball against.

Daiki yawned when his friends seemed to lose interest in the game. They haven’t asked him what he’d pick; truth or dare.

Then he caught a flash of pink and saw Satsuki enter the playground with two other girls. She caught sight of him too, but instead of waving to him with a smile she pouted and turned her head away.

Whatever, girls. Daiki thought, and tried to ignore the queasy feeling.

“Hey.” He looked back to the boys who went silent for a few moments.

“Yeah?”

“You still wanna pick dare?”

Daiki glared. Was that a challenge

“Bring it.”

The four boys grinned like Cheshire cats.

“Go and kiss Momoi.”

Pause.

“What?!”

One of the boys, the one who wore those stupid glasses, grinned.

“You heard him. Go and kiss Momoi. Or are you afraid she’ll give you cooties?” 

Daiki was torn between the feelings of humiliation (kiss Satsuki??? What would her mom say?? What would  _his_  mom say!?) and anger that they suggested that Satsuki even  _had_  cooties in the first place.

He suddenly threw the ball at the glasses boy and he doubled over when it hit him in the stomach.

“Watch it.” He said and stomped over to where Satsuki was sitting on a blanket with the two other girls and were looking over some girly books.

As predicted, when he reached them Satsuki kept ignoring him save for her expression changing into a slightly angry one. The two other girls paused, looked at him and then started giggling. That really hampered Daiki’s courage, especially when he heard laughter behind his back as well.

“Oi Satsuki.” He started and then suddenly started sweating.

Satsuki kept ignoring him.

“Oi.”

After a moment she stood up, and looked at him with all the dignity an 11 year old girl could muster. Oh boy she was pissed.

“What is it?”

There was laugher again and Daiki felt his pride being severely undermined.

“Well? What do you-“ Satsuki didn’t finish because he chose that exact moment to lean in as fast as he could and placed a quick, dry kiss on her cheek.

The girls on the blanket gasped in shock while the boys went quiet and Daiki felt himself blush despite everything.

The thing he noticed was that it was sort of nice. Her cheek was soft and dry without the gross creamy stuff adult women put on their faces. Also she didn’t smell like the flower shop like his aunt for example, which made him wrinkle his nose and sneeze for a whole day.

She smelled like apple pie, which gave Daiki a good hint that Satsuki’s mom was baking today and maybe he’d be able to eat some of it.

Satsuki didn’t look angry anymore, just shocked, her mouth hanging open while her face looked like a ripped tomato.

They looked at each other for a long moment, in which Daiki felt his face go even hotter by the minute.

Then, Satsuki closed her mouth and looked down before looking through her eyelashes and blinking a few times, like something got in her eye. Daiki didn’t know why, but it made him feel kind of faint and kind of stupid.

And then he heard the boys in the background erupt in wild laughter and disgusted, exaggerated noises of ‘ _ewww’_  and ‘ _I can’t believe he did that_!’ and ‘ _aww Dai-chan has a giiirlfrieeend’_.

Satsuki’s friends giggled and Daiki finally realized that he was being  _mocked_.

“Ugh. Gross.” He said and made a point of wiping his mouth with his hand.

Satsuki’s expression turned from that one that made him go kind of faint and stupid to an angry one again.

The boys were still laughing when she kicked him in the shin and stomped away.

So much for dignity.


	4. Are you flirting with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for steffelchen from here Aomomo 7. “Are you flirting with me?”

“You’re uh…shoes match your hair…or something.”

Momoi blinked, looked down at her new, shiny black flats she bought just two days ago and then back at Aomine.

“Thank you?” She made a mental note to take him to an eye doctor next week after the tournament would be over.  No point in taking chances that Dai-chan would steal the ball from his  _own_ teammates instead of the opposing team’s

Aomine scowled at her answer and kicked an imaginary rock. He turned away and started walking ahead.

It wasn’t that unusual for Aomine to throw a bitch fit and she was used to his moods anyway, but she didn’t know why he acted so hurt when she  _thanked_  him for the compliment, however…misplaced it was. He didn’t do if often, and Satsuki could live without it, but it still was nice. Strange, but nice.

Come to think of it, she thought and tried to catch up to the giant grump, Aomine was acting strangely thought the whole day.

He wasn’t late, he actually  _ironed_ his shirt, he offered her a hand while getting off the bus (and then turned around when she gave him a bewildered look) and now he was paying her compliments.

“Dai-chan wait.” She caught up to him finally.

Aomine was looking away from her, still sulking. Geez, she  _said_  thank you!

“What’s up with you.” She punched him lightly in the arm. He grumbled some more, but didn’t elaborate.

Satsuki sighed again. What a dweeb.

And then she had an epiphany.

"Are you  _flirting_  with me?”

Satsuki knew that Aomine was fast, but it was still incredible how he bolted when the light changed from red to green.

“Wait!” She shouted after him. “Don’t run on the intersection dumbass!”

“Shut up ugly!” He shouted back and then was gone.


	5. expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [Steffel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffel/pseuds/Steffel)

“Have you eaten?”

Momoi paused, holding a plate full of food, while she herself chewed on a massive sandwich and blinked at Aomine.

After she swallowed the large piece and made sure the crumbs which fell on her cleavage were also taken care of she spoke.

“You mean breakfast, second breakfast, lunch or desert?”

“What? Then what was  _that_?”

“A snack.” She shot back, made herself more comfortable against the headrest of their bed, and adjusted the laptop on the stand.

“Have  _you_  eaten?” She asked before he managed to say anything.

“Yeah.”

“Dai-chan…”

“Okay, okay. Not yet.”

Satsuki sighed.

“Well then? Go and eat! You won’t have the energy to play tomorrow.”

Aomine ducked his head and grumbled something.

“What?” She asked and caressed her swollen belly when she felt a faint kick. “What did you say?”

“I said I wanted to check up on you!” He snapped, and she had to hold back her laughter at his embarrassment. She knew he felt bad for leaving her while pregnant, but such was the duty of a professional sportsman. She could live with that.

“I’m fine, see? I sit all day at home and work.” She showed him a stack of papers in one hand. “And eat.” And a plate in the other.

“You know. I thought that after you’d get preggs I thought you’d be more…dunno… _girly_?”

Momoi rolled her eyes at Aomine’s frowning face on her laptop.

“ _Daiki_.” She only ever used his full name when she thought he was exceptionally annoying or stupid. “I’m  _pregnant_. You can’t be more girly than that.”

“Yeah but-“ He stopped when Momoi doubled over and grunted.

“Satsu?”

“I’m fine.” She muttered and sat up straight carefully rubbing her stomach.

“I’m fine.” She repeated. “Your kid will be a soccer player probably.”

“Well, he better  _not_. I want to continue the family tradition.”

“He?”

“Well, yeah obviously.”

Satsuki gave him a look, and wondered if now would be a good moment to tell him about the USG results and how he would not be welcoming a boy  _this_  time around.

“I gotta go, um.” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her an uncertain look for a moment. “Make sure to eat a lot.”

Momoi’s lips twitched

“You too.”

Just when Aomine signed off, Momoi was hit by a powerful contraction, that doubled her over again and she gasped.

She carefully lay down on her side and tried to calm the baby in her stomach with gentle rubs, but the kicking session lasted for a while.

“Ugh.” She grunted when it finally stopped. “Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy.” She muttered while stroking the curve of her belly.

“So get here soon.  _Both_  of you.”


	6. Green eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aomomo; fireworks

Festivals were mostly good and memorable for one thing and one thing only – food.

And maybe some of the games.

But that was it.

And even that was mediocrely interesting for Daiki since he won almost every game which involved basketball or any other where you had to aim well.

It was  _still_  better than watching Satsuki dance around Tetsu like he was some kind of seventh wonder of the freaking world.

Oh yeah sure. He noticed that she got a new hairpin for her yukata and commented on it, which made her turn as red as a tomato for some reason. And he showed her how to catch the one fish she said was pretty.

And he didn’t blow  _all_  his money on food like Daiki did, but that was only because that was Tetsu and he lived on air and milkshakes.

Daiki grumbled around his takoyaki while they were walking among the stalls.

“Where’s rest of the team?” He mumbled.

Tetsu blinked at him with his huge eyes.

“Kise-kun said he’d come later, Midorima-kun has a family visit. Murasakibara-kun is probably around somewhere. I’m sure he wouldn’t pass such an opportunity.”

Satsuki giggled as if that was the best joke in the world.  

“And Akashi-kun said he’d also be busy.” He added.

“Whatever.” Daiki grumbled and stopped, pretending to fix his shoelaces, before he forced himself between Satsuki and Tetsu.

Tetsu merely gave him a look while Satsu send him a dirty glare.

“I’m hungry.” He commented.

“You  _just_  ate.” Momoi pointed out.

“We’ll I’m hungry  _again_.”

She sighed and they stopped walking.

“Well I don’t have  _more_  money.” Satsuki said while showing him his bright crimson fish Kuroko helped her catch.

Daiki shrugged and kicked a rock.

Momoi shook her head.

“Must you always be like this?” She hissed.

Daiki scowled.

“Like what?”

Momoi came closer and said in a conspiracy whisper.

“Like you want to sabotage this.”

Daiki blinked not understanding.

“I mean  _Tetsu-kun_.” She emphasized.

“What about him?”

“What about me?”  

Both Momoi and Aomine jumped when Kuroko’s soft voice cut through the noise of the festival. For a moment both of them forgot the boy was there in the first place.

“The hell Tetsu?” Aomine snapped at his friend. “What are you even doing?”

Kuroko blinked and then looked at the thing he held in his hand which was a paper tray with four round and neatly placed dango on a long stick.

“There’s a stall here.” The boy said. “I wanted to get us all a portion but they are currently a bit hm, occupied.”

Momoi and Aomine looked to the overly crowded booth.

“That’s alright Tetsu-kun.” Momoi said sweetly and batted her lashes. “We can share.”

Aomine wanted to gag.

Kuroko nodded and suddenly procured three toothpicks and separated the treat so all of them could have one piece.

Problem was, there were  _four_  of them.

Momoi eyed the food, which of course Kuroko noticed right away and turned her way.

“Here Momoi-“

He didn’t finish, because Daiki snatched the last piece before Momoi could react.

She gave him a glare while Tetsu frowned in his own manner which meant a small wrinkle appeared between his brows for a split second.

“Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun paid for it!” She scolded him.

“That’s alright.” Kuroko said and threw the tray and toothpicks into the nearest trashcan.

Daiki saw how Momoi was ready to go off any second.

“Momoi-san.” Kuroko said calmly. “The fireworks will start soon.

—

“Here you are.” Tetsu sat down on the hill, after he passed a can of soda to Satsuki. Daiki told Kuroko he didn’t want a drink which he of course did because he was inexplicably annoyed with him and not because it was the truth.

He could ask Satsu to share, but he didn’t feel like antagonizing her more today.

They still had a few minutes before he fireworks would start and all this time was filled with Satsu trying desperately to flirt with Kuroko and failing miserably.

No wonder, since this was Tetsu after all.

Kuroko said something, too softly for Daiki to hear and then Momoi laughed under her breath and it was  _genuinely_  an amused sound and not that fake laugh girls did when they wanted to make the guy they liked feel better about himself.

Not that Daiki would have any experience, because Momoi rarely laughed at his jokes, if ever. As far as he knew  _he_ was the joke for her.

He wanted to tell them to shut up, but then the show started.

Fireworks were fireworks.

There were some purples, blues, yellows, reds and oranges. And pinks.

People “ohed’ and ‘ahed’ for some reason and Daiki rolled his eyes.

“So pretty.” He hears a voice near him and he looked to the side to snap at Satsu for getting her panties in a twist over some chemicals in the sky.

But he didn’t say anything because she had her face tipped up and she was smiling, while watching intently.

And what was the most surprising thing, Aomine could see the whole display happening on the sky reflected in her eyes, even if he couldn’t really see any colors or shapes which he was sure where happening behind him.

“You’re pretty.” He grumbled without thinking. Of course, this was the moment when Momoi looked at him.

“What? What did you say?” She said a bit louder, over the sounds of fireworks and people’s excited exclamations.

Aomine gaped at her for a moment, shocked that she heard him.

Shocked that he even said…that.

“Dai-chan?”

“I said I hate fireworks.” He recovered suddenly and stood up. He was blushing, but he hoped Satsuki didn’t notice.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Eat.” He looked briefly at Kuroko who was giving him a strange look. As if he was challenging him. But to what, Daiki didn’t know.

He didn’t offer more explanation, but simply returned to the booths with food hopping that he would be able to get something. He really  _was_ hungry.

But when he wanted to buy some melon bread he realized forgot he didn’t have any more funds.

“Crap.” Daiki cursed under his breath and kicked a rock.

So, festivals were officially not good or memorable for  _anything_.

Like at all.  


	7. Privilege

“The new guy is weird.”

Tetsu looked at Aomine, his neck twisted in a weird angle. There was a wrinkle between his brows and his thin lips were pressed together, forming a tight line.

And then Aomine realized he was probably pushing on him too hard.

“Oh. Sorry.” He said and let Tetsu sit up more comfortably on the floor. The other boy heaved a sigh of relief and after performing one last stretch stood up.

“You mean Kise-kun?” He asked and they moved to the other part of the gym to reach the benches.  Tetsu picked up a bottle of water and took a sip.

“Yeah.” Aomine said and looked around the gym. Finding Kise wasn’t a problem, not even in a crowd. He just stood out with his mop of blond hair, flashy personality and melodic laugh.

“He has his quirks as everyone.” Tetsu said with a shrug. Aomine scoffed.

“He’s a total masochist. Yesterday, he told me to play one on one with him ten times. And you know what happened?”

Tetsu simply blinked.

“He lost  _every time_.”

“I see.”

“That’s your only reaction?!” Aomine felt annoyed at his friend’s indifference. Tetsu rolled his eyes.

“Wow Aomine-kun, that’s amazing Aomine-kun, you’re so great Aomine-kun.”

“Shut up.” He threw his towel at the shorter boy who simply dodged it and made Aomine angry even more.

“You’re a shit friend Tetsu.”

Kuroko hid his smile while he sipped on his water.

“Good morning!”

They both looked when a high voice cut through the air and Momoi walked into the gym, carrying a stack of papers.

Some of the bolder players replied to the greeting, and the shyer ones muttered, nodded or tried to hide from their manager.

Aomine through it was stupid, that some of the guys were harboring a secret crush on  _Satsuki_ of all people. It’s not like this was an all-boys school and not like she was the  _only_  female manager either.

The other two girls, Aomine forgot their names, could be pretty cute he supposed. Though compared to Satsu they were pretty plain.

Aomine scowled at his own thoughts and turned away from approaching Satsuki, after she put the stack of papers on the stage.

Aomine sat on the bench and pretended he was very much into tying his shoes.

“Dai-chan!”

“What do you want.” He grumbled but didn’t look up.

He glared at Momoi’s ankles and heard her sigh and shift, probably putting her hands on her hips.

He looked up at her and glared when she looked at him with accusation.

“Good morning to you too. You didn’t wait for me today.”

Aomine shrugged.

“I had something to do.”

She mock laughed and shook her head.

“You also didn’t yesterday after you finished.”

He simply shrugged.

“What do you want woman. Can’t you see were busy with practice?”

“I don’t see you being busy with practice. All I  _see_ , is you being busy with being a lazy a- “

“Momoi-san.” Tetsu spoke suddenly, probably having enough being ignored and they both jumped suddenly.

“Jesus Christ.” Aomine felt slightly embarrassed, because he was  _just_  talking with Tetsu and he suddenly forgot he was even there!

_I’ll never get used to this._

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi said in a high-pitched voice, but quickly recovered and served Tetsu her most brilliant smile while she did that thing when she pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. She stopped wearing it in a ponytail and just left it loose suddenly and Aomine had a suspicion it had to do with their friendly ghost.

Aomine wanted to snort at all the guys from the team who were not so secretly in love with Satsuki. He kind of felt bad for them since none of them could compete with Kuroko.

They’d have to  _find_  him first.

“Momoi-san.” Kuroko acknowledged her in a flat voice. “Can we help you?”

“Huh? Oh yes!” Aomine rolled his eyes. “The coach asked me to prepare a menu for you. Here.” She gave Kuroko a piece of paper. “It’s personalized.” She added, sounding extremely proud of herself.

Tetsu read through it and then eyed the stack of papers on the stage.

“Did you write all of that yourself?”

“Oh! No, no. I only did the first string. Acchan and Micchan, helped me with the rest,”

“Still. That’s amazing.” Tetsu muttered to himself as he read his menu and completely missed the way Momoi blushed and clapped her hands over her cheeks.

“Hey guys! Hi Momocchi! What are you doing?”

“Ki-chan!” Satsuki turned to the approaching Kise who grinned back.

Aomine felt like if he was stabbed.  _Ki-chan?_

“I’m distributing menus. Here’s yours.” She said and gave Kise his sheet of paper.

“Thank youuu.” He drawled but didn’t look at what she wrote.

“Momocchi!” He gasped and Satsu straightened suddenly.

“Y-yes?”

“You got that hairpin!”

Aomine blinked, confused.

Satsu’s eyes went wide and sparkly as she touched the silver piece of metal in her hair. Aomine completely missed it for some reason.

“I did! Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem. If you need any more tips I’m always here. I can finally use my experience with having two, older sisters.”

They both laughed. Aomine felt like if he was in a comedy skit.

“Actually, I have a question.” Satsu took out her smartphone from the pocket of her blazer and scrolled for a moment.

“Here. What do you think of this?” She showed Kise the screen.

Kise frowned and hummed for a moment, turning serious.

“It could work, but how about this?” He pressed something on the screen. “That’s a better one for you.” He said and looked at Momoi from top to bottom and nodded to himself.

“Yep. Definitely better.”

“Oh, I see.”

Aomine was shell shocked. If  _he_ did something like this, she’d probably threw the phone at his head.

“Ki-chan, listen.” She said and and again Aomine felt as if he was hit over the head. He scowled. “Do you have time to go shopping with me on Saturday?”

“This Saturday? It could be difficult. I have a session. Is next one okay?”

“Sure! I can’t wait.”

“Great, me t- “

“Okay, ladies.” Aomine said and stood up suddenly between them.  “You can continue this girl talk  _after_ practice, and  _after_ I kick your ass again.” He said pointed a finger at Kise.

“Huh? I thought you said you didn’t want to anymore after yesterday, because it was boring.”

“Well, I changed my mind.”

Kise’s eyes sparkled with a dangerous gleam.

“Bring it.” He said with a smirk.

_He’s a psycho._

Aomine humped and then felt something hit him in the back.

“Ow!”

“Who died and made you coach?” Momoi took the stack of papers away. “That was very rude.”

Aomine shrugged.

“You’re interrupting practice. Right Tet- where did he go?“

“Uh, I think there?” Kise said and pointed under the hoop where Kuroko was unsuccessfully practicing three pointers.

“Tetsu-kun is so diligent and polite, you could learn from him.” Satsu said and grabbed Kise’s arm. “Come on Ki-chan. You’ll help me give these out.” She pulled him away.

“See you later Aomine- _kun._ ” She said and stuck out her tongue at him.

Aomine almost yelled after her calling her ugly or stupid, but she wasn’t listening to him anymore, so there was no point.

He kicked the bench and some of the other first stringers sent him a weird look, including Kuroko.

He grabbed a ball and started dribbling. He’s going to take it out later on Kise.

_Ki-chan._ He thought with annoyance. Was this some kind of joke? He scowled and run up to the hoop to perform a dunk.

_He_ was the only chan here okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once i decided to stop making aomone constimpated about momoi's crush on kuroko
> 
> and make him constipated about momoi's friendship with kise haha


	8. Interval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @steffelchen aomomo and 32. First time spending a quiet weekend together

Satsuki woke up to two birds screeching outside the bedroom window.

She groaned and buried her face in the pillow and tried blocking out the obnoxious sound but that didn’t work.

“Shut the damn window.” She mumbled and when she didn’t hear a familiar groan, she finally opened her eyes and raised her head.

The other side was empty, covers and pillow crumpled and with pieces of clothing on the floor.

They got home late after the after-party with Aomine’s team celebrating the end of the season and their fourth consecutive win.

Aomine was buzzing with energy and since she hasn’t seen him so giddy and excited in a while she let him have at it, until her own eyes were dropping and she was getting loopy.

They got a cab around three in the morning, drove home and collapsed on their bed.

Satsuki wrinkled her nose at all the mess they made in the bedroom. She  _could_  go back to sleep since it was barely past eight (and what did Aomine did up so early anyway?), but curiosity was stronger and it ultimately won.

She gathered their scattered clothes quickly and threw them in the hamper and went to look around their apartment for Daiki.

She found him in the kitchen, which was the  _last_  place she thought off to check.

Satsuki peeked into the room, but Daiki was standing with his back to her, so she didn’t know what he was doing.

“What are you doing?” She asked finally.

Aomine stirred and looked over his shoulder with a familiar grimace.

“Did you learn that from Tetsu or what?”

“Morning to you too.” She said with a roll of her eyes and entered the kitchen.

She gave Aomine an expectant look and after grunting something he reluctantly moved away from the counter.

Two plates were set out on the fancy marble, filled to the brim with something which looked like eggs. Momoi  _though_ they were eggs, because she saw white and yellow. She also noticed some toast (thankfully  _not_  burned, but not looking too appetizing either) and a flimsy, lumpy pancake for each serving.

Satsuki blinked.

“You did this?”

Aomine scowled at her, but it was ruined by the way his dark skin turned darker because of a blush.

“What if I did?” He said defensively. Satsuki rolled her eyes and pushed him aside to get to the counter.

She grabbed a fork from the drawer and after hesitating for a moment she picked a bit of the egg for a taste.

And promptly spat it out into the sink.

“Hey!” Aomine sputtered. “You could’ve at least  _pretend_  you like it.”

“Maybe if there weren’t any  _shells_  in it.” She coughed.

Aomine grumbled and grabbed both plates and dumped their contents into the trashcan.

When Satsuki finally controlled her coughing fit she felt bad, but it was also kind of funny. Last time Aomine cooked was for a home economics class waaaay back in Teiko and didn’t that just feel like ancient history now.

To be honest, she was still pretty impressed from the sole fact that he didn’t burn anything and she wasn’t woken up by smoke or better yet Kagamin telling her that her apartment was burning down.

So that was a plus.

“Maybe, next time try something that doesn’t require heat and cooking.” She said gently. It was just repeating the advice Kagamin told her when she wanted to learn how to cook. And she got decent enough to be able to prepare snacks and pancakes. Anything more complicated was out of her reach it seemed, which was something she just had to accept.

Aomine scowled at her.

Satsuki sighed. She didn’t want Aomine in a foul mood, not on their first free weekend in forever.

“Hey.” She said and tip toed, but the big idiot was being stubborn and didn’t want to bend down.

“Fine.” Satsuki said and walked up to the coffee machine. At least  _this_  was something they both could get right regarding cooking. That and the interior design of the kitchen itself.

She poured herself a cup and took a sip. Closing her eyes and enjoyed the slight bitterness and warmth of the drink.

She turned around wanting to ask Aomine, if he wanted some too, but he was already there, hovering over her, hands on the counter.

“What.” She asked and took a loud sip from the cup when Aomine was studying her for a moment and then he started leaning on.

“Oh.  _Oh_ , no you don’t.” She put a hand over his mouth and halted his proceedings. Aomine blinked and then frowned.

“You don’t get to reject me first and  _then_  try and get some.”

Aomine mumbled something behind her hand, but she didn’t care.

“And you haven’t brushed your teeth.”

Daiki pushed her hand away finally.

“Neither did you.”

“Exactly.” She said and made a gesture with her cup and took another sip.

Aomine rolled his eyes but didn’t move away.

“You should do something about breakfast.”

“Me?” Aomine scoffed. “I did and you basically said it was crap.”

Momoi slurped on her coffee.

“Okay, fine it was. But why do I have to make it again?”

Satsuki rolled her eyes.

“Then don’t. I’ll call Tetsu-kun if we can visit. Or meet with Ki-chan for brunch.”

Aomine made a face.

“You really want me to get you breakfast.”

“ _Us_. Yes.” She said and put her now empty cup on the counter. She almost told him not to be lazy, but she bit her tongue. After all, Aomine did get up before her, whenever it was an accident, or planned and made or tried to make them breakfast. Plus, he hasn’t missed a single training this season and he worked hard and put as much effort as he was able to.

So, it wouldn’t exactly be fair to call him lazy.

Aomine scowled some more and she sighed.

Satsuki usually didn’t use the ‘doe eye’ tactic, since she didn’t really get it, or knew how to replicate it. Besides it was more of a Tetsu-kun or Kise thing, but she tried.

“Okay,  _fine_.”

She had to try and not laugh, when it worked.

Aomine said and moved away from the counter. “But I want compensation.” He grumbled when he was walking out of the kitchen.

“I see what can be done.” She called after him and then added before he walked out of the apartment.

“And get me a bagel!”


	9. We need to talk about Satsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some residue aomomo in me after the aomomoweekend lol. it’s kinda meh and more aomine+kuroko gen than aomomo but still

“Hey.” Aomine frowned and rolled the empty glass in his hand for a moment, before he put it on the counter with a soft click.

“We need to talk, Tetsu.” He looked up at his friend was instantly taken a back from the frightened expression on his face.

Tetsu froze with his soft, vanilla cocktail (even when adult he still avoided alcohol if he could help it. He always said it was to set an example for his students, but Aomine supposed it had to do with the fact that he was afraid Daiki would get smashed and he’d be responsible to get him home in one piece. Because he called bullshit at that excuse, since he didn’t see any preschoolers in the bar they were in. Unless of course he considered  _Aomine_  a preschooler because that could also be probable.)

Well, he was wrong, because for one, Daiki wasn’t about to get smashed (not today at least) and for second, he was going to prove to his best friend and soon to be  _best_  man that he was, in fact an adult.

He just needed to stop making that weird face.

“Stop making that weird face.” He grumbled and almost kicked himself.

“I’m sorry.” Tetsu said and his face slowly morphed back to his typical blank expression. Aomine relaxed. If only slightly.

He cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. He hoped he looked serious enough.

“We need to ta-“

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said and put his drink on the table. He was serious himself, but Daiki could also see concern in his eyes.

“Wha-“ Aomine started but was cut off by his friend.

“I am afraid that I’m not of the right…posture to help you.”

Daiki blinked.

“Perhaps I should call Taiga-kun. He would be more suited. I can drive the car.”

He blinked two more times.

“The fuck are you talking about?” He finally asked. Why was Tetsu such a weirdo?

Kuroko blinked slowly.

“I’m sorry. I guessed I assumed wrong.”

“You assumed what wrong?”

Kuroko took a sip of his cocktail.

“You looked like you wanted to confess to something terrible. I was a little concerned, because I thought it was something illegal and you’d need help with disposing of evidence.”

Aomine gaped at Tetsu for a moment.

“You  _thought_  a killed a dude?!” He sputtered. Tetsu shrugged and finished his cocktail with a slurp.

“It was hard not to. You should have seen your face.”

Aomine snarled, his cheeks coloring.

“Asshole.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the leather back of the seat.

Tetsu sighed and put the empty glass away.

“I was joking…partially. What is it?”

Aomine didn’t want to give Tetsu the satisfaction and sulk for a bit, but Tetsu had infinite patience and could always pull whatever he wanted from him. And this was no different.

“Look.” He sighed and leaned over the table. “I want to tell you something and it’s not going to be nice. You might even hate me for it.”  

Tetsu waited patiently.  

“What is it?” He repeated calmly.

Aomine inhaled and exhaled.

“I’m….I  _was_  jealous of Satsuki liking you for so long, I actually kind of hated you a bit.”

There. He said it. Now the ball was in Tetsu’s court.

Aomine dropped his head to look at the table and give his friend a moment to process. He was putting his damn wedding on the line, but he just  _couldn’t_  leave it like that damn it. Satsu always told him to grow up, so he finally did.

The silence stretched for a longer than what Aomine was expecting. Any minute now, Tetsu would stand up and walk out of the bar.

But he didn’t.

“Hey. Do you-“ Aomine lifted his head and stopped when he saw Kuroko shaking.

He wasn’t crying or shaking with anger though. He was  _laughing_. Hand slapped over his mouth, he shook and his big eyes were almost little slits because he squinted them so hard.

“Wh- why are you laughing?!” Aomine asked in disbelief and Tetsu didn’t manage to hold back the giggle which escaped his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I just.” He said and hiccupped still laughing and covered his mouth again.  

Aomine felt mocked but he waited for Kuroko to stop fucking  _laughing_  at him, as he sat in the lounge his face burning in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.” Tetsu sighed, but he didn’t sound sorry  _at all._  “I just thought it was something…more pressing. You looked really serious, so I thought something  _really_  bad happened.”

“It did happen!” Aomine bristled. “Don’t laugh asshole. I’m telling you my secret here.”

Suddenly Tetsu stopped laughing.

“Secret?”

“Yeah? Secret. That thing you keep to yourself for years and don’t tell anyone, because it’s something that no one can know about, or else it will mess shit up.”

Tetsu looked confused now and he titled his head.

“Aomine-kun.” He started and looked him straight in the eye. “I hate to break it to you.” He paused for a moment. “But everyone. And I mean  _everyone,_  knows.”

Aomine froze.

“What?”

“We’ve known for years.” Tetsu said simply. “Momoi-san too.”

“No.” Aomine said and shook his head.

“Yes.” Tetsu reached for his glass.

“No.” Aomine denied vehemently.

“ _Yes.”_ Kuroko repeated and scrapped the bottom of his glass with straw.

Aomine balled his fists. Tetsu sucked the actual remains of the cocktail. Daiki glared at him.

“Okay, so maybe you knew.” He finally said and after a pause crossed his arms over his chest again. “But not  _everyone_ else.”

Tetsu sighed.

“Akashi-kun doesn’t count.”

Aomine sputtered.

“You’re making shit up to just fuck with me.”

Kuroko shook his head again. He looked exasperated as if he was talking to a particularly slow child.

He reached into his pocket for a phone and dialed a number.

Aomine didn’t need to hear the person’s vice to know who he was calling.

“No. Everything is alright. No, we don’t need a lift just yet.” Kuroko said instead of a regular greeting and Aomine rolled his eyes.

“I’m calling because I actually have to ask you something to prove to Aomine-kun.”

There was a pause where Kagami probably asked what was it about. Kuroko’s mouth curled upwards.

Tetsu explained his predicament in a few simple sentences.

There was a pause and suddenly Tetsu was moving the phone away from his face.

Aomine didn’t need a speaker to hear Kagami’s booming obnoxious laugh on the other side.

He was torn between scowling at being laughed at by the big idiot or rolling his eyes at Tetsu’s stupid smile even though Kagami almost blew his eardrums.

When Kagami’s laughing fit ended Tetsu returned the phone to his ear.

“I think that convinced him.”

Aomine was ready to just get up and leave Kuroko in the bar, but his mortification was too strong and it kept him in place.

Tetsu paused with the phone near his ear and Aomine wanted to gag because of the serene smile on his friend’s face.

“Yes. Alright. I’ll be home soon. I- me too. Goodbye.”

Aomine wrinkled his nose at the disgusting display of sappiness in front of him and then realized that he was supposed to be  _offended._

“Aomine-kun.” Tetsu started when he hid his phone.

“Spear me.” Daiki grumbled and then ran a hand through his face. He was tired.

Kuroko didn’t say anything and patiently waited for Aomine to say something, but what could he even say?

“Aomine-kun. It’s not a big deal.” Tetsu’s soft voice cut through the silence. Aomine peeked at him through his fingers.

“I don’t hate you.” He said.

Aomine blinked at his friend. He knew Tetsu was talking about his stupid middle school jealousy stunt which dragged after him for years, but something at the back of his head nudged him, making him feel like they  _should_ be talking about a different stunt.

Aomine shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

And for reasons he didn’t want to dwell on (but probably should) he felt a certain weight lift from his chest when Tetsu said that.

“But.” Kuroko continued, face blank but a glint of mischief in his eye. “I suppose your mixed signals could have threw me off a bit.” He said. “It hurt.

Aomine froze for a moment and stared at his best friend in silence. He was almost convinced he’d need to do more repenting, but then Tetsu’s lip curled slightly and Aomine felt relief mixed with annoyance.

“I regret that I told you  _anything._ ” He snarled and stood up from the lounge finally.

Tetsu was close behind him and Aomine shot him a dirty glare when they left the bar.

Tetsu smirked all knowingly at him but didn’t comment.

“At least your conscience is feeling better now.” He said finally when they were trying to catch a cab and Aomine clucked his tongue at him.

“Shut up asshole.” He grumbled.

It actually did. But he wasn’t about to admit it


	10. The difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little drabble i found in my drafts, written two years ago for momoi week but never got posted orz, warning: one sided kuromomo

Satsuki is in love with a boy which is like a tranquil lake. She comes to him when she searches for peace of mind. He’d kind and gentle, sweet and thoughtful. Considered and hardworking.

He lets her rest near him, having pleasant conversations about everything and nothing.

He’s like a calm, winter day when everything is covered in plush snow, a little softer and quieter and less.

He looks at her with a smile and greets her politely. She blushes silly when he offers her drinks from his own bottle and recommends books to read.

He’s everything Satsuki finds would image a perfect boyfriend should be.

Confessing is not easy, not only because of the fear of rejection, but also because reciprocated feelings are scary.

She stays quiet then and works up her courage and works on herself.

She hadn’t seen him in a year.

He must hate her too.

He doesn’t. And the relief because of that is making her dizzy, but she hopes she hides it well.

The realization that he doesn’t feel the same way is not, contrary to popular belief.

That Tetsu-kun likes someone else.

The hints were all there, Satsuki is just biased so she probably turned a blind eye on a few instances here or there, conveniently ignoring them.

She feels stupid and foolish, but she doesn’t really feel like crying. More like laughing. Long and bitter.

But she doesn’t.

Instead she opens a notebook when she gets home and starts drafting a menu for the next practice. It’s the only think that can take her mind of him.

Satsuki is in love.

But the boy doesn’t lover her back.

 

* * *

 

A boy is in love with Satsuki.

He’s unpredictable and moody like the sea, but also simple and protective though he has severe problems with expressing himself.

He can be loud and annoying or lazy and messy, but also caring and sweet.

Though, he wouldn’t describe his ‘sweetness’ as the same as a normal person would.

And that’s that. Dai-chan is complicated and not complicated at all. She knows him since she can remember and can read him like a book.

Apparently, she skipped a few chapters.

He doesn’t confess per se, he doesn’t have the finesse for that, poor Dai-chan, but Satsuki is afraid that what she sees is either her own projections or she really did turn a blind eye at this.

Was he really always that obvious?

A thousand different thoughts filter through her head at night. Should she? Should he? Should they? Will it work? What if it doesn’t? What if it does?

She’s surprised that she’s even considering it. That she thinks it’s an option, a possibility.

What about Tetsu-kun?

Tetsu-kun doesn’t like me. She retorts at her inner voice.

A boy is in love with Satsuki.

But she doesn’t know if she feels the same.

It would be simple if she didn’t. But she doesn’t know.

She chews on her lower lip as she lies on the bed. Fretting won’t solve this, she needs to ask someone, a friend, her best friend.

Her best friend.

Satsuki sighs tiredly and closes her eyes.

Who is in love with her.


	11. Dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @steffelchen again wanted aomomo at the beach based on new official merch.

Aomine sputtered into his soda when Momoi walked out of the ocean. It was so sudden that he splashed the carbonated drink all over his face and his whole front. Good thing his shirt was opened.

But more importantly, Satsuki was walking towards him, wet hair and all and never before was Aomine so acutely aware of the fact that Momoi was in fact a  _girl_.

Or more precisely a  _woman._

And yeah, sure, Daiki wasn’t  _that_  stupid (or stupid at all no matter what his assholes friends said) and he knew on a purely biological and factual level that Satsuki was a girl. That was…really hard to miss for a lack of a better word.

But. Man. Did it hit him sometimes like a brick on the head.

And he should be used to this, especially now since she was (somehow, the little, dumb voice whispered in his head) was his girlfriend.

Somehow.

But here was the catch. Apparently, Daiki wasn’t the only one who noticed that small fact that Satsuki was of the female gender.

Daiki frantically looked around and was seriously baffled by all the guys (and holy shit there were also some girls too?!) stopping and outright staring at his girlfriend. On one hand, he was seriously puzzled, because that was  _Satsuki_.

But then he looked at her again, he noticed that well it was  _Satsuki._

Aomine didn’t manage to react in time when she reached their blanket and without much of a fuss picked up a towel and started drying her hair.

“The water is so nice.” She said, probably to him but she also could in all honestly be musing to herself.

Aomine grunted. And wiped his face with his hand.

“Hey.” He nudged him with her foot. “You should go of you want.”

“Yeah.” Aomine stood up just when Satsuki sat down under the parasol and took a water bottle from their mini fridge and a book. Daiki started to take off his shirt and then paused.

“Dai-chan?” He asked when he wasn’t moving. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He said and handled her the shirt. Satsuki raised an eyebrow.

“Wear it.” He said suddenly, surprising even himself.

“Why?”

“Because-“ He paused again. Satsuki patiently waited for him to continue.

“Because it-it’s good for the sun!” He sputtered finally.

“Oh. Well, I have sunscreen.” She showed him the yellow bottle. “You should reapply it too.”

“No. I mean.”

“You mean?” Daiki felt his face heat up. He didn’t know how to articulate what he felt, so he just grumbled.

“I me-just wear it!” He said and threw the shirt at Satsuki.

“Well, I don’t want to!” She retorted and moved away. “Now, go swim and let me read.” She cracked her book open and went into a full ignore mode.

Aomine scowled, but when Momoi didn’t seem to pay him any more mind he huffed and stomped over into the water.

* * *

Daiki liked swimming but after twenty minutes or so it got boring when he couldn’t swim out as far as he wanted to, had to be mindful of a horde of screaming children and had no one to splash water onto.

So barely forty minutes later he was getting back to their spot.

He came to a halt just in front of their blanket and stared.

Satsuki was laying on her stomach, reading a book and idly swinging her legs in the air.

And she was wearing his shirt.

Aomine gaped long enough for Satsuki to notice him blocking the sun probably.

“You’re back already?” She sounded disappointed and Aomine wanted to snap something back but he grumbled a confirmation.

Satsuki scooted on the blanket, making room for Aomine to sit.

“My shirt.” He finally said. Satsuki did a double take, too distracted by her book.

“Oh. Yes. You wanted me to wear it for some reason. So, I did.”

“Why?”

She shrugged.

“Figured I’d make you happy or something.” She turned a page.

Aomine sighed. Now that he was away from the noisy group of people screaming and splashing around, he again noticed that people were giving Satsuki…looks.

He honestly didn’t know how to feel about it. Should he be flattered? Show her off or something? Then again Satsuki wouldn’t appreciate the choice of words.

Or should he be mad? Should he throw a fit? Assert his, uh position? What do people do in general in situations like that? He did felt kind of…annoyed, but the feelings were muddled. He grew up with Satsuki and he honestly couldn’t imagine people being attracted to her.

But then again, he was.

So that was even more confusing.

And shouldn’t Satsuki be outraged at the attention she was getting too? Didn’t she notice? Nah, that was impossible. She was basically the female version of Tetsu.  She noticed everything.

But then again, maybe Aomine didn’t notice that she didn’t mind it. Maybe she  _liked_ it.

Argh, it was so hard to figure this shit out. And he had no one to ask. All his friends had  _boyfriends_ and he wasn’t sure the point of reference was the same. It shouldn’t be right?

Daiki squinted at her.

It was honestly hard to tell. He wasn’t the male version of Tetsu…no, wait that was wrong…Maybe he should just ask Kise.

But Kise was weird and Kise and everyone would know in a manner of hours.

“Stop scowling.” Satsuki said and poked him in the forehead.

She then leaned closer and muttered into his space.

“You should have said something sooner. I wouldn’t mind wearing it.”

“What?” Daiki sputtered, feeling his face heat up and moving away from Satsuki as if she was burning him herself.

“The  _shirt_  Dai-chan.” She looked at him for a moment and the picked up her book again. “Nevermind.”

Daiki opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. He just looked at his girlfriend next to him and tried to figure her out. He should know by now, he grew up with her, he knew her all his life.

And yet, sometimes she was a total mystery to him.

Maybe he was that stupid as all their friends suggested.

“Satsu…you-“ He started and then stopped when she looked at him suddenly, eyes blinking.

“Yes?”

Aomine realized that he didn’t have a good follow up. He didn’t know what he wanted to say. He didn’t want to say something cheesy or anything.

Momoi blinked and waited.

And he panicked.

“Dai-chan?”

He didn’t know if she expected anything from him (not many people did these days), but what he said next was probably not on the list of possibilities.

“Gimme back my shirt.”


	12. I got you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aomine’s birthday. Not very happy so I’m not wishing him Happy Birthday

It was way past eleven when Momoi arrived at the bar.

It was a good thing she was just in the neighborhood with a few college friends when she got Aomine’s distress call.

Well,  _distress_  was a bit of exaggeration.

She couldn’t understand what he was saying at first, he was slurring so badly and she immediately recognized it as him being intoxicated.

He rambled about something or other and for a moment she thought he called the wrong person but then he sobbed.

“She dumped me.” He hiccupped. “Satsu. Right before my birthday.”

And then he disconnected.

Satsuki excused herself, saying she had a thing to take care of and said goodbye to her friends. She managed to call him again and demand to tell her where he was. Thankfully, it wasn’t far and she found the place without a problem.

“Dai-chan.” She gently shook his arm when she found him at the counter. She thought he was crying, but it turned out he was actually sleeping.

“Ha?” He grumbled when he saw her. “Whatre you doin’ here?” He slurred.

Satsuki sighed.

“Because I can’t leave you alone.” She wrinkled her nose. “How much did you have?”

“Not much.” The bartender appeared suddenly. “Just a couple of shots and a beer. He got smashed right away. I was honestly surprised since he’s such a big guy.”

“Well, he has a very low tolerance.” He patted Aomine on the head. “Do I need to pay anything?”

The bartender shrugged. “It’s all been covered by that other girl.”

“Right.” Satsuki nodded. The  _other_  girl was probably Aki or Saki or whatever her name was. Satsuki tried not to pay that much attention to whom Aomine was dating, since they got pretty uncomfortable with the fact that he had a very close female friend. So she made sure not to get in their way.

It was hurtful a bit, since they were inseparable almost since birth, and as much as he infuriated her he  _was_  her best friend and she wanted him to be happy.

Satsuki fished her mobile and called a taxi.

Aomine frowned, but thankfully didn’t fell asleep again. He was glaring at the counter, oddly quiet.

“What happened?” She asked gently and patted him on the back.

He shrugged.

“She said she knew I wasn’t that into her and it wasn’t working.”

“Well, weren’t you?”

Aomine looked at her and blinked.

“Of  _course_ , I was. Why would I date a girl I wasn’t into?”

Satsuki shrugged.

“So maybe she wasn’t into you that much.”

“Maybe.” He shrugged and frowned. His eyes were red rimmed, but she doubted he  _actually_  cried. Aomine was a crybaby when they were kids, but with time he learned to hide his tears and turned to anger when was sad or upset.

Satsuki didn’t know what to say much. Aomine didn’t date that many girls, but all of those relationships ended almost always the same way.

They all claimed he wasn’t into them. And true, at first Aomine was mostly into the physical aspects of dating, but he took a few lessons (some of the from Satsuki herself) and learned a thing or two.

She talked to a few of his girlfriends (at least at the beginning when they were still okay with Aomine having a female friend around him) and they were all happy with how he was treating them.

So it was a bit puzzling why they were all dumping him. He wasn’t a bad guy by any chance. He was maybe a bit sloppy and not the brightest and a bit one track minded (basketball, burgers and breasts? Not the most refined taste) and the girl had to take the lead in most things (and the girls he dated were okay with it), but it wasn’t like he was un-datable?

And did that one just had to choose the day before Aomine’s birthday to break up with him?

Satsuki startled when her phone rang.

“Come on. Taxi is here.”

Aomine grunted and let Satsuki lead him outside. He wasn’t that drunk, but he was definitely tipsy and upset.

They got into the back seat and Momoi gave the driver Aomine’s address.

The streets were full of cars because this was Tokyo and Tokyo never sleeps. Besides it still wasn’t that late for the city.

Satsuki looked outside, her thoughts revolving around the Aki-Saki and she wondered if she should contact her. Probably not. It wasn’t her business after all. And Aomine was a big boy.

But still it was Aomine.  

She felt something lightly touch her hand suddenly and she looked away from the window.

Aomine was looking at her, his eyes still a bit unfocused and his cheeks pink from the alcohol and embarrassment.

Satsuki smiled because she knew what he was asking. It was the same when they were kids and Aomine was scared of something.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“We’ll be home soon.”

* * *

Satsuki opened the door to Aomine’s apartment with her own key. She briefly thought that things like these were why his relationships always ended the way they did, but it was hard to change old habits.

“Go on.” She pushed him gently inside and closed the door.

His small studio apartment was surprisingly neat and cleaned out. It smelled of detergent and soap meaning Aomine planned on bringing a girl here tonight.

And in a way he  _did_ , just not the one he planned.

She watched him when he swayed and took of his shoes and jacket.

“Ya want a drink?” He slurred while he stumbled into the kitchen.

“No Dai-chan. And you should go to sleep.” She grabbed his arm and led him into his tiny bedroom.

Aomine grunted when she pushed him on the bed and he sat down.

“I’m not sleepy.”

“I know.” Satsuki said gently and sat beside him. “But it would be better. Everything will work out. Promise.”

Aomine snorted.

“Yeah, right.”

“There, there.” She patted his knee. Aomine didn’t get the bait and was still deep into his sour sulking.

Momoi thought of what to say in moments like these. She didn’t want to trash the girl; not sure she had it in her and Aomine would probably not want it anyway. It would just make him defend her and he’d feel worse.

Him opening up to her and talking about his feelings was also out of the question.

But also talking about unrelated things felt kind of out of place.

Her gaze fell onto the bedside table clock.

“Oh!” She said suddenly and Daiki blinked sleepily at her.

“What?”

“It’s already past midnight.”

“So?”

Satsuki bit her lip. Should she?

She opened her bag and rummaged though it for a moment, before she took out a small box.

Aomine blinked not understanding.

“I wanted to give you this tomo- I mean later today, but maybe now it’s better.” She pushed the box into his hands.

“Happy Birthday.”

Aomine frowned and she was afraid those wrinkles would be permanent this time.

“I know it’s bad timing with everything going on, but…I thought it could cheer you up.”

Aomine looked at her for a moment before he sighed and unwrapped the box from its colorful paper.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw it was velvet, like the ones you put jewelry in.

“Open it.” She encouraged him and he did.

“What’s that?” He asked blinking.

Satsuki gently took the necklace out of the box.

“Maybe it’s a little silly but.” She paused and broke the silver circle in half and gave one to Aomine.

Daiki looked at the half she put into his hand and then at her when she finished putting the one on her own neck.

“I got you.” She said with a small grin and showed him the engraving of his name in kanji.

Aomine just stared at her, blinking slowly.

And it was honestly freaking her out. She expected him to get embarrassed and say she was sappy and say that friendship necklaces were lame and for kids (and he’d still wear it anyway).

Instead he sighed.

“Shit like this is why you’re boyfriend is always avoiding you.”

Satsuki pouted.

“He is  _not_ my boyfriend.”

“Yet.” Aomine said and Satsuki felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. He was referring to an older student which she went to a study group with and who was definitely interested in Satsuki. And honestly he was her type: calm, polite, intellectual.

But somehow he just wasn’t  _that_  interested in him aside from that study group.

Even if he was really,  _really_  good-looking.

Aomine sighed and put his half on. He rubbed the kanji of her name briefly and she suddenly felt embarrassed herself. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. Basketball shoes would be a safer option.  

“I picked them up today.” She said and hid her half under her blouse.

“Thanks Satsu.”

She nodded.

“I have something for you too.” He said with an audible slur. For a moment she forgot he was actually drunk.

“Hm? Can this wait?”

“No.” Aomine said and leaned forward until their foreheads bumped.

And before she could react he kissed her.

It was so strange. She could feel the alcohol in his breath but not as strongly as on his clothes, which led her to think most of it ended up there and not inside him.

But then again that would mean Aomine was  _mostly_  sober.

Or maybe he was lamenting Aki or Maki or whatever her name was so much he needed to find comfort somewhere else.

Or maybe it was a mix of all three, but she didn’t have time to react to that awkward, sloppy kiss because it was over suddenly and Aomine yawned and flopped down onto his bed.

And he was out cold.

Satsuki sat there for a moment, analyzing what just happened.

But no matter how many scenarios she went through and how many variables she considered she just  _couldn’t_  come to any explanation.

Any explanation which would be plausible at least.

She looked at the necklace tucked against Aomine’s cheek which would no doubt produce an imprint of her name on his cheek in the morning.

She touched the chain of her own half and sighed.

Well, this has gotten considerably  _more_  complicated now.


	13. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas aomomo for @steffelart also as a VERY late christmas card lmao

“I’m sorry Dai-chan, but I promise this is the  _last_  one.”

Aomine grumbled, rolled his eyes and adjusted the bags he held in both hands.

“You said that _five_  stores ago. Why are you even dragging  _me_  around the mall anyway?”

Satsuki puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. They were rosy and her hair was a little damp from all the Christmas shopping they were doing.

“ _Because_ , Ki-chan had a family thing and Tetsu-kun had a….” She faltered.

“He had a Bakagami thing. Yeah I know.” Daiki finished for her, spearing her the discomfort of talking about Tetsu. He still saw how a shadow clouded her face for a moment, before her composure returned.

“Yes. Right. That.  _Anyway_.” She clapped her hands and turned her doe eyes at Daiki.

“This is  _the_  last one, I  _promise._ I’m going to pick up a pin for my Gran. Look, there’s a bench. Go and sit and rest. After I’ll take you to Majibu. My treat.  _Okay_?”

Aomine felt his face spasm in a way that meant he was trying to hide a blush or some other strange facial expression he didn’t know how to name. It was very hard to say no to Satsuki when she directed all her ‘beam energy’ at you. Kind of like Kise, but Kise was annoying and blinded you with his sparkly, handsome guy rays.

Momoi was more like…a gentle, afternoon sun. It was still annoying to look at it head on because it could blind a man, but under a specific angle and when he squinted if was…uh, okay?

Daiki frowned, looked over his shoulder at the bench and then back at pleading Satsuki.

“Hurry up then, dumbass.” He grumbled and felt his face now definitely getting warm when she smiled and ran to the nearby jewelry store.

Aomine made his way to the bench, which for some reason was empty even if it was just a week before Christmas.

In the shop Momoi had to stand in line, but she didn’t look too annoyed. She took a notebook from her bag and a pen and made some notes.

Aomine knew that she had a list of presents for basically  _everyone_.

There was her family obviously, there was a present for him (he still wasn’t able to figure out  _what_  it was, but Satsuki always knew what he needed each year, which was somewhat freaky as  _hell_ ). There was their whole team, and that included  _both_  the newbies and even the graduated Imayoshi and Susa. Those weren’t super expensive gifts but this year they had a ‘team reunion’ with their upperclassmen and Satsuki felt like she had to get everyone a small something.

And of course, then there were their ex-teammates. Hell, she even got something for  _Kagami_! As much as that made her uncomfortable but she  _did_.

Aomine sighed and sprawled on the bench, legs stretched before him.

It would be so much easier if he could just go and punch Kagami or hell  _even_  Tetsu for making Satsuki upset.

But Tetsu was his best friend, and he’d feel bad for punching him.

And Kagami would just punch  _back_.

Come to think of it, they  _both_  would. And he didn’t want to have  _two_ black eyes. One? He could deal, but two? No thanks.

And, as weird as it was Satsu considered Kagami her friend too, so he wasn’t about to go around punching _her_ friends.

God knew he didn’t punch  _himself_.

The line was moving slowly and Aomine groaned.

Speaking of jewelry, he stuck his hand in his pants’ pocket and felt the little velvet box.

This was Tetsu’s idea. Aomine wanted to give her something he always did, coupon for a burger, some hair pins, maybe a sports book or whatever.

But Tetsu gave him this pointed, long look and said that ‘ _the situation changed and women are very delicate, and he should be more considerate_.’

Aomine said that he didn’t know what the hell he was talking about, so Tetsu just sighed, took out a catalogue from his bag and opened on a page with earrings. He marked a pair or silver small ones, shaped like doves.

“About  _this_.” Was the last thing Tetsu said, before he went off to probably meet with his stupid boyfriend.

Okay, so Aomine maybe wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn’t  _that_  stupid.

He got it. Tetsu thought he could just swoop in like that when Satsuki was ‘mourning’ her crush on him and be her prince or something.

But it didn’t work like that.

Hell, maybe Tetsu knew that. But he wanted something from Daiki. He clearly wanted Daiki to  _act._

But he couldn’t….he just didn’t know  _how_.

Daiki looked at the box in his hand. That was certainly a way. But…it just didn’t feel right. Not  _now_  at least.

He should have got her a notebook. Hell, maybe he’d make it still.

“Okay, that took a while.” He looked up when he heard Satsu’s voice.

“What?”

“The line.” She explained and showed him her own box with a hair pin. “I hope she’ll like it.”

Aomine didn’t know anything about jewelry, especially female jewelry, but he suddenly hoped the same thing.

“How the hell should  _I_ know?” He scoffed and pushed Momoi’s hand away. She merely rolled her eyes, and hid the box in her bag.

“Yes, yes grumpy pants. I know I’m hungry too.” She said and grabbed a bunch of bags from the bench.

“Come on. It’s my treat.”

Aomine stood up, took the remaining bags and pretended it pained him so much to be stuck here, with the girl he liked, shopping.

Satsuki didn’t notice a thing.

Especially not the black, velvet box in his pocket.

Good.


	14. Bad cop, worse cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @steffelart!!! hope you had a great day! I’m sorry it’s so late orz. partially inspired by your aomomo art [here](http://steffelart.tumblr.com/post/176950686444/aomomo-for-shizucchi-on-insta) I’m sorry it’s not very good, I have been struggling with writers block orz I hope I made a break with this ficlet tho. Really want more aomomo buddy cop au 🤣

The sudden knock on the window startled Satsuki so much she almost dropped her report.

“Jesus!” She yelped which was answered by an obnoxious,  _familiar_  cackle.

Momoi glared at her partner who entered the car on the other side and held up a white box.

“Donut?”

She kept glaring.

Aomine shrugged and opened the box.

“More for me then.”

Before he could pick the pastry Momoi grabbed his wrist.

“Think  _really_  carefully.” She warned him. “If you get crumbs or icing, or jelly OR  _anything_  on the upholstery, I will have you  _lick it off_.

“Ugh.” Aomine shook her hand off and picked a chocolate covered donut and took a big, obnoxious bite.

Satsuki gave him an unimpressed look and with a sigh got back to filling her report.

“Whatchu doin’?

“Filling out audition applications. What do you  _think_  I’m doing?”

Aomine swallowed, licked his lips and took another bite.

“Can’t you do that in the office?”

Satsuki sighed.

“I could, but I have a  _lot_ of it there too, so I thought it would be good to do some in advance while  _literally_ nothing is happening.”

Aomine sniggered.

“Workaholic.”

Momoi sighed but kept writing.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full. I’m not doing yours by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Aomine fell silent, too engrossed with his donuts (Momoi sometimes swore he decided to be a policeman  _just_  for the donuts. The scary thing was it was probably a  _little_ true. But she didn’t want to ask.) and Satsuki could work for another twenty or so minutes.

She only stopped when she heard the door open.

“Where are you going?”

Aomine showed her the empty box.

“I need more donuts.”

“You just had  _ten.”_  She was a little horrified.

“Well I’m still hungry.”

Satsuki scoffed.

“You are useless. Don’t come to me for help when you end up in a sugar coma Dai-“

“All units in the area respond.” The radio stopped their squabble.

“This is unit 5-0-5. Copy.” Satsuki picked up the receiver immediately when she heard the announcement.

“There’s been an AMT and bank robbery at the 5th avenue. All free units requested for back up.”

“Copy. Get  _in_.”

“Huh? What?” Aomine drawled lazily, looking bored.

Satsuki looked at him for a moment as if he grew another head.

“Because  _crime_  is happening Dai-chan, and we’re near.”

Aomine sighed.

“Fine. But I’m driving.”

Satsuki shook her head but moved to the passenger seat while Aomine started the engine.

“You’re a crappy cop you know that?” She said and almost shrieked when he started the car so suddenly it pushed her further into her seat.

“Shut up.” Daiki rolled his eyes.

Satsuki pushed the siren, making sure people would get  _out_  of the way and not mistake their police car for a stolen get away. Which, honestly wasn’t that hard considering _how_  Aomine was driving.

And he wasn’t a bad driver, if you were looking for a Tokyo drift diver that is. For a policeman that driving was  _abysmal_.

But maybe it was also useful, because they managed to be one of the first back up units on the scene.

Satsuki tried not to show how much her legs were shaking when she left the car and approached a group of policemen and women making the arrests to ask if they could help in any way.

Five men were already in cuffed and stuck in police cars, glaring at everything.

Satsuki shot them a brief glance, recognizing at least two of them from a local gang.

She exchanged words with the other officers and looked back to their car.

Aomine was still there, sitting and looking bored.

“Hey. Make yourself useful and go ask if they need an extra muscle.” She tugged at his arm, but Aomine shook her off.

“Nah. They have Murasakibara. If they have him, they don’t need extras.”

Satsuki scoffed.

“Fine. But I am not writing that report for you.” She scolded him. Aomine shrugged and looked ahead, chin resting over the stirring wheel.

“You’d have to explain your laziness yourself-“

“There’s one more.” Aomine cut her off.

“Huh?” Satsuki blinked.

Aomine pointed with his chin.

“There. Next to the dumpsters.”

Satsuki looked to where Aomine was pointing and with shock realized that there was a  _sixth_  member of the gang, sneaking behind the officers’ back.

She stared in shock for a moment. Everyone was focused on the safety of the bank employees and didn’t saw the thief sneaking away with a duffle bag.

But what Satsuki in that moment also realized that the thief didn’t saw  _them_.

She assessed the situation quickly. If she called over to him, alerting the other police staff she’d be alerting him too and he’d get away before anyone else would be able to react. It looked like he was heading towards the back alley which turned to the left. If he’d manage to get there without being spotted, he’d be long gone. They could wait for him in the car if they left now but if they did, he’d hear the car and also get alerted.

Satsuki bit her lip and sighed. Fine.

“Stay here.” She told Aomine and started sneaking over to the thief. She waited for a moment and saw how he turned his back to her walking confidently, thinking he was free.

Wrong.

Satsuki pulled away from the wall and was about to grab him by the scruff of his hoodie and slam him against the wall when she heard a police siren.

She (and the thief) jumped and looked over to the source of sound.

Aomine shrugged in a non apology and then pointed to something behind Satsuki. She could read his lips.

_He’s getting away._

Indeed, she saw the thief running with the duffle bag. She groaned in frustration and set off after him.

The guy jumped over the fence as if he was an acrobat but she wasn’t worse and managed to do it just as quickly. To her luck his jeans leg got stuck in some garbage and Satsuki used that to her full advantage.

She jumped from the fence right on the guys back. He went down yelling and cursing and she really hoped he didn’t break anything.

He was big and she only realized it now when he was wriggling under her angrily. She jammed a knee into his back and reached back for her handcuffs.

She felt for them but what she found was air.

_Oh. Oh no_.

The thief was groaning and calling her names and any moment he was about to throw her off and get loose. She was by no means weak but she was short and  _not_  very muscular. Her element of surprise would work if she immediately cuff him and drag him back to the police car.

But she  _didn’t_  have them. She didn’t have the time to wonder if she lost them now or earlier. She jammed the knee more securely into the guys back and looked frantically for something which she could used as a substitute.

Which was naïve and foolish because it wasn’t like handcuffs just laid around.

_Think girl, think._ Maybe she had a piece of string in her pocket.

She didn’t.

The guy was about to get free and she had no back up.

“Ekhm. Looking for this?”

Satsuki looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. Aomine stood over her nonchalantly, cuffs dangling off his finger.

She gaped at him for a moment before snatching them from his hand.

She cuffed the guy quickly and pulled him to his feet.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say might be used against you.”

She warned him a made a disgusted face when he cursed at her yet again.

“Yeah, that can be used too.” Aomine supplied helpfully.

“Shut up.” She grumbled and pulled the guy back to the rest of the waiting police staff. Aomine carried the duffle bag and dumped it in the hands of the first officer.

“Not so useless, am I?”

Satsuki didn’t grace that with an answer.

She made sure that the thief was secure in the police car and she and Aomine returned to their own vehicle.

“Sooooo…” Aomine drawled. “About that report.”

Satsuki glared at him and Aomine put his hands in the defense position.

“I’m just saying…”

She was quiet for a moment.

“If I do you won’t get to eat in the car for a month.”

“What? That’s blackmail.”

Satsuki shrugged.

“I don’t mind.”

“Oi! I take it back!”

Satsuki shook her head.

“No take backs.”

“Aw man.”

She rolled her eyes at the whiny tone.  

And then started the car.


	15. Tough

Daiki had always tried to be ‘tough’ one. Or at least he came off as such.

He’d hold off tears when he scraped his knees, he’d endure being taunted by older kids and he’d even pretend _not_ to be scared of heights and climb at the top of the highest tree in the neighborhood.

He’d do that. He’d be that boy who is wild eyed and fearless and has no weaknesses and who is admired by _everyone._

And no one will make fun of him (more than they already do) and he’ll continue just like this. Alone.

Well, not exactly alone.

There’s always Satsuki.

Daiki can’t remember a time when Satsuki wouldn’t be there. One of his first memories revolves around pink hair and chubby hands gripping his own.

It’s as if there was no Daiki before Satsuki appeared, which he knows is untrue, but it just _feels_ like it.

And with Satsuki, he can’t really be ‘tough’. Not because he’s soft on her, or she would cry or something.

It’s because she _knows_ him, and she saw him when he wasn’t ‘though’ one too many times to buy the act.

Most of the time Daiki hates it.

He hates that Satsuki is the only person who actually _knows_ what he looks when he’s crying his heart out or when he’s scared or _what_ scares him in the first place. It’s like he has no secrets, like no part of him is just _his_ , because even the ugliest parts of him he shares with her whenever he likes it or not.

And even _that_ is not the worst thing of all. It’s because he doesn’t have anyone else to share them with. It’s always just Satsuki as his first, best and _only_ friend.

And that’s infuriating, so he lashes out on her sometimes. But even when she gets upset and runs off crying from time to time or yells that she hates him, she still comes back or he seeks her out and she always accepts him, even if he doesn’t apologize, because it’s not what ‘tough’ boys do.

Satsuki only smiles then and pats him on the head like he’s two or something, even if they are both the same age, and doesn’t comment further. She swallows Aomine’s mean comments about her being ugly or stupid, something Aomine couldn’t do if it was him.

In a way, Daiki _knows_ it’s Satsuki who is tougher between the two of them.


End file.
